Digital Shadows
by YamiTiger
Summary: When Yugi gets a mysterious card from his grandpa's old friend right before he leaves for his new school in France many things are set in motion. Read and find out more
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of fan fiction this is my newest fan fiction idea it's a crossover between Code Lyoko and Yugioh an interesting combo let's see how I do oh and I don't own Code Lyoko or Yugioh**

_{We're going to be miss our flight aibou} {I know Yami} as Yugi grabs his suitcase rushes downstairs grabs a bagel._

"Bye grandpa I'm leaving for France" "One sec my boy" responded Solomon "I know your all happy to go to your new high school but I have to give you this"

He handed Yugi a card but it was silver and blue with the Millennium eye on it and strange enough a barcode on the side

"This card came in the mail from one of my old friends named Franz Hopper so I opened it thinking it was for me but it was addressed to you"

"By any chance was my name on the envelope" said a sweat dropping Yugi

"No not that I know but then again I am getting older so eh" "oh grandpa what will u do without me"

"TV dinners and lots of bingo" "umm ok I guess this is good bye" "you're not going to say good bye to your friends" "you know we had a falling out last week"

Yugi then hurried out the door _{now we're even later we have half hour to get two miles} {well we need to start running} Yugi thought just as he heard a turbo jet {no} _

"Hey Yugi want a ride" said Kiaba as his blue eyes jet landed in the road

"Yes Kiaba that would be nice" "well don't get used to it I just figured you need some sort of a friend right now with all your friends turning their backs on you"

"Yes that would be…" "If u says nice you're flying on top the jet rather than inside"

"Ok let's go then" Yugi says as he gets in and stuffs his suitcase in the overhang compartment.

_A couple hours later_

"That was quick wow" "well it is my personal jet it needs to be quick well anyhow that's your stop down there" Kiaba says as they look down at a huge high school

"I think I'll like it here" "yeah you can show them how to duel after al it isn't big over here yet"

"Yeah I suppose" "by the way go grab your suitcase and sit back down just so it don't spill in landing"

"Ok" said a suspicious Yugi and he grabbed his bag and sat down

"Get ready for a grand entrance king of game" and Kiaba hit a button ejecting yugi's seat out of the plane along with Yugi and his suitcase then a parachute activated

_{Well this is fun} {I suppose want Kiaba's jet to crash} {NO}_

Yugi lands with a slight crunch of twigs and unbuckles and runs up to the main building thankfully its lunch and crashes into a blonde kid as he comes out of his room and scatters his cards on the ground

{Oh I crashed into some kid what I he even doing he looks like he should be at Umi's bros school and what kind of cards are those}

"Sorry kid let me help" Jeremy says as he starts to pick up the cards and notices a real weird one with an eye on it just like the one on his pendant "hey kid what's this one"

"I don't know I got it from my grandpa's old friend Franz Hopper "as Yugi said that Jeremy suddenly took more interest in the card and sees the barcode and remembers the slider right next to the keyboard on the super computer

"Hey you want to try something I think I know what this card's for. You see me and my friends found a few things made by Franz Hopper and this card look like it was made to be compatible with them"

"Um sure and the names Yugi Mutou" "wow what an interesting name what nationality"

"Japanese actually" "wow cool so you came from Japan" "yes I got transferred here by an anonymous sponsor" they spent the next hour or so talking before Yugi remembered something

"Oh no I forgot to see the headmaster ill see u later Jeremy "wait here's your card back" and hands him the Millennium eye card

Yugi then runs to the office and pardons himself for being late and ends up with room 11 floor 1 right next to Odd Delerobe and Ulrich Stern which he remember from talking with Jeremy and that there in on the secret.

_Later that evening right before the dinner bell_

_{Well I'm finally moved in} {Just in time for dinner} {You can take over for dinner I'm full and tired} _Yami then goes down to the cafeteria and sees yugi's new friends siting down at a table so he grabs some food and sits with them

{Whoa what happened to Yugi he seems more confident now and are his eyes red how it must be the light hmmm} Thought Jeremy

"Hello Yugi meet the rest of the gang Aelita, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich,"

"So what's up neighbor I make all my neighbors sign this it's called the Kiwi clause if you hear a dog pretend like u didn't" said Odd

"Why would I hear a dog there not allow..." said Yami "oh got you fine I won't be the one to tell" He then signed Yugi's name.

"Glad to do business with you Mr. Mutou" finished Odd

"Like your style its cool ware's the pendant from" questioned Ulrich

"Believe it or not it's an artifact from ancient Egypt" answered Yami

"Now I recognize the symbol it's a derivative of the eye of Horus" said Jeremy

"You got to make everything smart Einstein its cool and that's that" said Odd

"Well through all this talking we've finished dinner we're going home" Said Aelita then her and Yumi got up and left.

"Where are they going I thought you had to stay in the dorms" Said Yami

"Yumi lives close enough and Aelita has been staying with her for a while" said Jeremy "Well I think we should show you it I was going to go do calculations anyhow"

"Ok Ulrich you heard Einstein he's in the Lyoko gang lets show him the bat cave" said Odd

_Meanwhile in the forest section a tower activates in sickly red _

"Beep" "what was that" asked Yami "that means we need to go now" and they sprinted across the quad into the forest to a manhole

"Wow you guys must do this often" "you have no idea" responded Ulrich and they quickie descended the ladder and each hopped on a ride

"Use Yumi scooter" Jeremy yelled and they were off

They came out at what appeared to be some run down factory {oh Yugi am glad your asleep because I may be putting our body in danger} {YOU WHAT} (damn}

They then each rushed in and jumped and grab a rope before running in an elevator "How often do you guys do this" "few times a week welcome to the club" said Odd

"I just called Aelita and Yumi there on their way" said Ulrich

"Good" responded Jeremy "gives me the card Yugi and take the elevator down with Odd and Ulrich we may have to rush your initiation to the Lyoko warriors"

"Ok" and he hands Jeremy the millennium card and takes the elevator

"Ok guys get in the scanners" Jeremy says over the intercom and they all step in one of the tubes

"Dematerialization Odd" "dematerialization Ulrich "dematerialization Yugi wait upgrade required for third and fourth travelers" said Jeremy "well I guess Franz planned this" and he slid the Millennium Card

The computer the flashes gold and the Eye appears a hologram before disappearing as fast as it appeared

"Wow virtualization" and he hits enter

They appear in a scatter of pixels to see two Yugi's standing next to them one in black robes and red eyes and the eye of Horus on his head and his pendant

The other in white robes amethyst eyes and the eye of Horus on his head and his own pendant

"What the..." "no time to explain" answered Yami" you weren't the only ones holding secrets"

Just then a sand crab attacks "we need weapons Yami" "do we aibou" and he uses shadow magic and sends the crab into the digital sea below

"Glad you guys are on our side" Said Ulrich "yeah" said Odd

"Glad to be here now is that the worst beast here" said Yami

"No they get worse bigger stronger faster some can delete you in seconds" said Ulrich

"Delete?" stuttered Yugi "Yes delete you're in the virtual world of Lyoko we're certain things can delete you"

"Is there a reason you guys put your lives on the lines" questioned Yami

"Yes to stop XANA from overtaking Earth" answered Ulrich

"Who's XANA" asked Yugi "Now is not the time or place" said Jeremy "three monsters from the south and Yumi and Aelita are running late"

"That's real great we got three monsters coming and the girls are no shows" said odd

"Quit complaining and get ready for the attack then secure the tower for the girls" retorted Ulrich

"Aye Aye general Ulrich" said Odd as he shot the first Cube

"I use the card Dark Magician use dark magic strike" said Yugi taking out the second cube

"My turn" Ulrich as he pulls out his katanas "and double sprint" taking out the last cube

"Continue to the tower I detect two monsters they appear to be tarantulas" said Jeremy

"Ok let's go" said Odd

_A few minutes later_

"We see the tarantulas but their bigger than usual Jeremy" "I see no abnormalities besides abnormal size" said Jeremy

"Bigger they are harder they fall" Said Odd "me and Odd take the right you and Yugi take the left" said Ulrich to Yami

"Got you let's go clear the way" said Yami

_Meanwhile on Earth _

The elevator activates bringing Yumi and Aelita down but stops a little less than half way into the control room "we're stuck Jeremy" said Yumi

"XANA always meddling let me help "said Jeremy he leaves the console to fiddle with the elevator controls

When he gets back Odd has 1 life point Ulrich has 4 points Yugi was at the mercy of a scipozoa and Yami was up against the tower with hornets firing at him

"I'm back guys XANA had stopped the elevator almost into the control rooms but I couldn't get it down so Aelita won't be coming"

"Well what do we do Yugi half way done and Odds out of darts and almost out of lives anyways" said Ulrich

"I don't know I'm sorry guys" said Jeremy as he took of his glasses and wiped his eyes

"I suddenly have an idea so only Aelita can deactivate the tower" said Yami "yes"

"Well I'll give it a try after all I did need a update maybe I can do it" said Yami

"You better hurry Yugi is minutes away from deletion" finished Jeremy

"Ok" And he rushes into the tower and gravitates to the top floor in a whiff of shadows

"He is doing it" stuttered Jeremy "who is doing what" asked Yumi "Yami is about to deactivate the tower"

"Who's Yami" "long story I don't even know it yet" just as he finishes Yami enters code Millennium and the tower glows gold and all the monsters quickly die or scatter and the scipozoa to leave Yugi who returned to normal

"I did it Jeremy" "ok" and he hits shift sending them back a day unbeknownst to them they just saved Sissi's life (let's not tell them)

_That night at dinner again_

"You know I can give Yami his own body I did it with Aelita" said Jeremy

"Yeah believe it or not she was a cyber-girl when we found her" joked Odd who then got punched "now she's a normal girl with abnormal strength OW"

"well Yami says he'll consider your offer" said Yugi

**Well this is my new fanfiction I think it flows better then my first I hope you guys enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again people of fan fiction this is Yamitiger with second Ch in Digital Shadows and to Moonscoop and Konami get off my back about infringement just kidding but seriously I don't own Yugioh or Code Lyoko **

_Lunch middle of September_

"I can't believe it's been a month since you guys showed up in the field and XANA still hasn't attacked since" said Odd

"Neither can we" said Yugi "and Yami is still curious about your plan to materialize him"

"This could be a bad thing" said Ulrich

"Yes very bad it means XANA is hoarding his monsters and planning something" said Jeremy

"All we got to do is be on our toes" said Yumi

"Well as for Yami's materialization with all the time I've had I'm almost done" said Jeremy

"Why didn't you just use the program you used for Aelita" questioned Odd

"Well she had a body originally and wasn't from ancient Egypt" answered Ulrich

"Anyways I'm almost done it should be done within the week" said Jeremy

"Ok well we have five minutes before the next class so let's go" said Aelita as she and Yumi went off to class

"GET TO CLASS" said Jim as he snuck up behind them

"We are we're in your class" said Yugi

"Oh I see well then start running with the others" said Jim

_Meanwhile in the desert sector a tower begins to glow its sickly red_

"Beep" "It's about time you showed your face again XANA" said Odd as they conveniently ran into the forest when Jim was hitting on a school nurse

"Call the girls Yugi" said Jeremy as he opened the man hole

"Gotcha" Yugi answered and speed dialed to find her phones off

"Her phones off" yelled Yugi to Jeremy who was well ahead thanks to him pausing to call

"Ok well there's no time to wait come on" said Ulrich

"Ok let's hurry up" Yugi finishes as he jumps on his scooter

"Why is her phone off she should have kept it on" said Jeremy

"Don't blame her we all got to lax with XANA not attacking lately" said Ulrich

"Guys look" said Odd and Yugi as they see two crabs coming at them

"I was not told they could materialize" Said Yugi

"Well in our defense they don't do it much so it slipped our minds" Said Odd

"HOW DOES THIS SLIP YOUR MIND" Said Yami who'd obviously taken over

"Be quite and run "Said Ulrich

"I'll try to stop them go on ahead" Said Yami as he concentrated his shadow magic and launched the crabs in the water not doing much

"Good luck Yami" Said Ulrich as he rode off with the others

_{This won't work you'll bring down the tunnel if you're not careful} Said Yugi_

_{I suppose ok then what do I do it'll get them if I don't stall} said Yami_

_{I have an idea} Yugi finished as he took over_

Yugi then pulls out two trap holes from his deck sucking both the crabs into the abyss of shadow magic

_{Good job aibou} Remarked Yami_

_{No time for congratulations you take over that double play took quite a bit out of me} Said Yugi half out of it as he collapsed in his soul rooms bed_

_{Ok rest aibou I'll handle the rest of our trip} Yami said as he took over_

Yami then hops back on the scooter quick to catch up with the guys. They ride faster than usual wanting to avoid any more monsters in the real world that is.

"I wonder what the factory will look like" said Odd

"Good point let's not think about it because we are here" said Jeremy looking up to see the exit manhole

They enter the factory to find nothing damaged beside the floor which had obvious crab foot marks. They then proceeded down into the computer's room to see everything normal. Then Ulrich, Odd, and Yami headed down to the scanners.

"Ok this is odd everything is perfect here no sabotage" Said Ulrich

"Not one bit no scanners are broken at all" Said Odd

"Beep" went the super computer to show a red alert.

"Guys according to this we don't have time to wait for the girls apparently the monsters were a distraction XANA has a satellite in orbit aimed at the factory" said Jeremy over the intercom.

"You heard him in the scanners now on the double" said Odd as he climbed in his scanner

"Yes Jim right away" laughed Ulrich as he climbed in his scanner

"Something isn't right" said Yami as he climbed in his scanner

"Ok scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Yami and Yugi" said Jeremy

_Yugi awoke in pain as though his soul was being split in two {something is wrong Yami} he managed to get across the link just before he passed _

"I knew something was up Yugi just disappeared from his soul room" said Yami "I think he is on Lyoko

"Ok I'm stopping the virtualization process get up here" said Jeremy as he opened all the scanners

"NO I'm not leaving Yugi in XANA's clutches the longer he's there the worse off he is"

"We will find him I'll just scan Lyoko for him but I need you all to get up here" said Jeremy

"I'm sorry Jeremy I can't do that" said Yami just as he tapped into the shadow realm and activated his scanner effectively sending him to Lyoko but where

"Wow that was cool" said Odd

"Cool but now we have two people to find on Lyoko" said Ulrich

"_Ok guys just get up here we have a pissed pharaoh to find" said Jeremy_

_One elevator ride and a few minutes later_

"Damn XANA put a virus on the super computer it sent Yugi somewhere else on Lyoko and its cloaking his location" said Jeremy

"What about Yami" asked Odd?

"Oh he was easy to find I just searched for anomalies on Lyoko his shadows take up half a sector" said Jeremy

"Who was easy to find" asked Aelita as she and Yumi entered the room surprising the boys who had not heard the elevator

"Yami was he stormed off to Lyoko to search for Yugi because XANA is an evil... Smart but still evil program" answered Jeremy who then explained the situation

"When leaving the boys alone keep on your phone" said Odd "Just a hint for the future ladies"

"Shut up Odd" said Yumi as she went over to Jeremy and saw Lyoko on the screen "What's the big black area"

"That would be Yami" Sighed Yugi

"Then XANA must not be has smart as you think to bring that to its front door" said Yumi

_1 hour later_

"I have good news the satellite was not real it was part of the virus and I have found Yugi, bad news is so did Yami and his shadows are swirling so you'll be walking into the eye of the storm to put it lightly" said Jeremy

"Well then let's go storm chasing guys" said Odd

"Another thing if you haven't figured it out already is Yami is highly unpredictable right now so he probably won't distinguish friend and foe so be careful" said Jeremy

"What are you going to tell us next he can delete us?" asked Ulrich

"Yes unlikely but yes" said Jeremy

"Ok wow umm lets go before we end up too scared to go" said Yumi and everyone murmured in agreement as they ran to the elevator

"Ok guys step into the scanners" said Jeremy over the intercom then Ulrich and Odd stepped into the scanners

"Scanner Odd" "Scanner Ulrich" "good luck and virtualization" said Jeremy

"Now it's our turn Aelita lets go" said Yumi

"Yeah" said Aelita s she stepped into her scanner

"Scanner Yumi" "Scanner Aelita" "come back ok and virtualization

"Ok Jeremy we can't see a thing" said Ulrich as they appeared in darkness

"It's because your still in the shadows I couldn't send you straight to Yugi because he's under a layer of programming which is also the only thing keeping Yami from ripping him apart in his rage" said Jeremy " so just walk forward to you reach a mountain of ice and hurry you won't last long in those shadows"

"Got you Jeremy lets go" said Yumi as they began their trek into the shadowy abyss in front of them

"When are we going to get there" said Odd a few minutes later

"When we get there you know just as much as we do" said Yumi annoyed this was the second time he'd asked

"just curio…" Odd started to say as he hit a mountain side "we're here" said a dazed Odd

"Ok Jeremy now what" said Ulrich

"Aelita enter code Lyoko you should be able to open the programming up with it"

"Ok Jeremy" said Aelita as she entered code Lyoko and opened a door into the inner layers of the mountain

"Ok guys lets go go go"yelled Odd " who got glares from the group "Not the best time huh"

"Not even close" said Ulrich as they entered the room to find a portal and Yugi standing in front of it funneling shadow energy into it

"Hey Yugi are you ok' asked Yumi as she walked across the distance between them and Yugi

"Stay back Yumi I can't control my body right now" said Yugi

"He's right there's a monster in there somewhere controlling him" said Jeremy "I'll try to find its location"

"Well now we know how XANA spends his time its finding new ways to mess us up" said Odd

"Thank you captain obvious now got any ideas on how to find the monster" said Ulrich

"We can try to knock Yugi out so the monster has nothing to control" said Yumi

"Bad idea he's right next to a portal that even the super computer can't find the end to it so he could end up anywhere " said Jeremy" but I think I tracked the monster look up"

They all looked to see an octopus stuck to the roof with eight red eyes all looking at Yugi (Imagine giant black octopus with piercing red eyes and cylinder barrels on tentacle tips)

"Hey big and ugly your going to release are friend before our other friends wipes us all out" said Odd as he shot couple arrow heads at the eyes taking two out"

As those two eyes went out Yugi was able to gain some movement and managed to slide away from the portal slightly before the octopus increased his hold on him freezing him in place still draining shadows through his body into the portal

"Ok guys go for the eyes when you took them out I was able to move " said Yugi

"Ok Yugi hold in there" said Yumi as she tossed her fans taking out an eye and a tentacle where the second quickly grew back

Just then light started to gather inside the octopus's barrels and a humming could be heard as it charged its attack all eight barrels pointed straight at the Lyoko gang everything seemed to slow down as the shots were fired

"NOO" yelled Yugi then in a blast of shadows Yami was there blocking the attacks with a barrier of shadows that absorbed the cannon blasts and sending the back effectively obliterating the octopus from Lyoko

As the octopus was deleted Yugi was able to move again. Then out of nowhere a voice emanates from the portal.

"Hello humans it is good to be able to talk to you inderior beings who have somehow been thwarting my plans over and over again but thanks to one of your allies I now have a virtual body to contain my gigantic program and one more thing I'll leave the one you call Jeremy to tell you now goodbye humans" then the portal closes.

"That was XANA wasn't it" asked Yami

"Yes that was and now he has a body" said Aelita

"Well Jeremy what is the thing that XANA didn't tell us" asked Odd

"I'm not sure yet wait I think I see it, it looks like there is a phantom Lyoko"

"What do you mean phantom Lyoko" asked Ulrich

"I mean on the hologram if I zoom out now there is a bridge connecting Lyoko to another Lyoko which I can't get any data on"

"Well where is the bridge" asked Yumi

"It appears to be in the desert section" said Jeremy "but I think you should just come back for the time being"

They then all returned to Earth not sure of XANA's plans to come.

Well what are XANA's plans? How will the warriors of Lyoko stop it? What is this phantom Lyoko? All good questions and all may or may not be answered in the next chapter. Yamitiger signing off. 


	3. Chapter 3

**This story really has been on the back burner for too long, and for that I am sorry to what few readers have still been following this story. Well here is ch 3 enjoy! I do not own Yugioh or Code Lyoko!**

Yugi awakes to the sound of an alarm then a dog's howling. /How do they keep that thing a secret/ asked Yami from inside the puzzle.

/I honestly have no idea/ said Yugi as he got out of bed ready for a bright new day. Especially after yesterday's events where during the first time through he got possessed and Yami went on a rampage. Thought Yugi to himself with a slight smile as he heard an undignified grunt from inside the puzzle.

/Those weren't my best moments, but I'd gladly do it again to save you and the rest/ replied Yami in response to Yugi's previous thoughts.

/I know that's what scares me/ said Yugi with a chuckle as he finished getting ready for the showers and started down the hall.

He headed outside to bump into Odd and Ulrich "Hey Yugi" said Odd

Seeing he was ready for the showers "Want to head over to the showers with us" asked Ulrich

"Sure let's go" said Yugi as they started walking down the hall to the boy's showers.

"Hey Yugi are you sure it's a good idea to shower with the puzzle? I mean I know you have been doing it for a month now, but could it hurt it long term." Said Odd looking towards Yugi who had walked ahead.

In response he got a hardy laugh. Which caused him to jump and Ulrich to laugh "This puzzle has lasted several millennia I'm sure no waters will harm it" laughed Yami obviously finding the prospect of water harming the puzzle comical. As he released control to Yugi still laughing all the way.

"Glad I could make you guys laugh" said Odd as that entered the shower rooms.

The showers were empty, or at least they appeared to be. They tried the lights to no avail. "Something isn't right" said Yami who was quick to take control noticing the situation.

"It could be nothing we are probably just on edge about what happened yesterday' said Ulrich trying to calm them down including himself.

Then in the darkness of the room the showers turned on, and the water started flooding out in to the hall. "Still think it's all in our heads" said Odd as they backed out of the room and out of the now flowing water.

Just in time because sparks quickly raced across the water narrowly missing them. Then a figure clad in black ran past them up the hall. "Why are we standing here lets go after it" said Yami as they took off in pursuit only to round the corner to see it had disappeared. Not noticing the sparking outlet as they turned and left.

"How did it get away it was a dead end" said Ulrich as they started away from the scene of the crime.

"I'm not sure I will have to think about this some" said Yami as he gave control over to Yugi.

"You got me maybe we should ask Jeremy" said Odd

"We should also report this to the dean" said Yugi motioning towards the bathroom. Were electricity was still running across the flooded bathroom's waters.

"Lets leave out the part about the hallway Houdini" said Odd as they made their way to the dean's office. After putting some clothes on for the day forgoing the shower for now. They soon find them self at the door to the Deans office.

"I still don't know how we will explain this mess" said Yugi

/I will handle that/ says Yami with a chuckle

"This is one of the few times I have been here for something good" said Odd as he took a big sniff of the air "Give me a second to savor the moment"

In response to this Ulrich pushed him through the door. Odd falling in a panic grabbed Ulrich, and in response Ulrich grabbed Yugi. Dragging all of them straight through the door head first, so they all found them self on the floor of the dean's office. A curious looking dean staring down at them a look of astonishment on his face.

"Well to what do I owe this visit" said Dean Delmas as he raised an eyebrow.

"We went to take a shower this morning, and found a flooded bathroom flowing with electricity. We presume the water had come in contact with an outlet electrifying the water sir." Said Yami who had taken over as they got up shocking his friends who hid it adequately. This usual powerful confidence in such a shy student visually shocked the dean.

"I see I will have it looked into immediately now I believe you three should head-off to your classes" said the Dean as he ushered them out of the room.

As they started to walk from the dean's office they heard him frantically calling janitorial staff. Apparently Yami made an impression on the usual cool Mr. Delmas. This caused the trio of friends to laugh as they made their way to their classes.

(A couple Hours later)

They met up at lunch, and just finished explaining this morning's happenings to the group. Towards the end they got many laughs. This only increased when they saw the Dean sneeze as he walked by the cafeteria. Sadly their joy was not to last. Because a few seconds later the cafeteria lights went out. This instantly brought the group into an alert mind set.

"It XANA isn't it" asked Yumi as they all got to their feet.

"Beep" Jeremy's PDA goes off alerting the group it was indeed XANA's doing. They quickly made their way outside along with the horde of students. They were quickly separated, but managed to make it to the manhole.

They quickly descended to see something black duck into a tunnel in front of them. They chase after it to see it had disappeared.

"That was strange I guess you guys weren't kidding he or she just disappears" said Yumi as they turned around not noticing the sparking electronic panel farther down the tunnel.

"Yeah the hallway Houdini is now the sewer Houdini." Said Odd as they started to ride through the tunnels.

"So Jeremy how do you think he or she does it?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't really know how I will look into it" said Jeremy as they came to the ladder. Then made their way to the factory where they found everything in working order. They quickly descended to the computer room.

"Get to the lab I will start the virtualization process" said Jeremy as he stepped off the elevator.

They quickly descended to the golden illuminated room. Where each of the guys took a scanner "see you on the other side" said Odd as the scanners closed.

"Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yugi, and scanner Yami virtualization" said Jeremy over the intercom as he pressed enter.

"It's our turn Aelita" said Yumi as they stepped into their metal cabins.

"Scanner Yumi and scanner Aelita virtualization" he says over the intercom virtualization as he hits enter.

In a scatter of pixels the two girls appeared in the desert section. To meet with the rest of the Lyoko warriors.

"Ok Einstein where's the tower" asked Ulrich as they surveyed the bare landscape to find no towers, and no monsters.

"It is strange guys I'm not picking up any monsters, but the signal of the activated tower is coming from nearby" said Jeremy

"Jeremy you don't think it has to do with the replica XANA made?" asked Aelita

"Why didn't I think of that I'll run a search" said Jeremy as he started typing away "Your right Aelita it is coming from the other side of the portal it should be about north of your location. I will send your vehicles I also made a new one for Yugi and Yami I found it program in the update."

With that the Overboard, Overbike, and the Overwing virtualized. Then a fourth vehicle virtualized it was a golden box inscribed with hieroglyphics.

"Its program is known as the override that's all I can get on it" said Jeremy

"How are you supposed to ride a cube" asked Odd

"Looks can be deceiving" said Yami as he took a step forward and touched the cube. His finger brushing against one of the hieroglyphs it was of a bird. Then in a flash the cube turned into a glider for two with the eye of Horus on the metal handle bar. Which seemed to hover off the ground ready to fly at the slightest touch.

"You were saying odd" said Yugi as he started to laugh at the expression on Odd's face.

"Ok enough guys remember tower active portal" said Yumi as she boarded her Overwing with Aelita.

A few second later they were flying over the sands of the desert sector with Yugi and Yami high in the air searching for the portal. "Guys the portal should be in your sights soon" said Jeremy as he said that Yugi let out a gasp.

"I think we found it" said Yugi as he beheld a giant pyramid which put Giza to shame.

"Ok guys the portal is inside hurry we still don't know what XANA is planning up on the surface" said Jeremy

A few minutes later they had all landed, and were at the mouth of the pyramid. "Who wants to go in the big dark pyramid first" asked Odd which prompted a smack upside the head from Yumi.

"Jeremy have you sensed any monsters nearby" asked Aelita

"No Aelita, but I can't tell you about what's inside the pyramid it seems to be cloaking it contents under several fire walls and codes of programming. Not even the super computer can see through." Said Jeremy

"Well then I guess we are going in blind" said Yami as he and Yugi walked straight into the darkness that seemed to envelope them, and quickly followed by the rest of the Lyoko warriors.

As they walked into the bowels of the pyramid the light got dimmer until they could only see the hand in front of their face. They also heard screams and growls somewhere in the darkness where sometimes they would see eyes. Only to look away for a second for them to disappear like they were never there.

"Can't you summon a monster to light the way?" asked Yumi as she heard a growl.

"It's worth a try Yumi" said Yugi as he pulled out swords of revealing light then in a burst of light and pixels swords of revealing light appeared lining the hallway ahead.  
They then noticed all the hordes of creatures lining the hallway being held back by the swords of revealing lights. Which now brought into the light had become very agitated, and were attacking the swords with everything they had.

"We don't want to be here when they break out" said Yami as the Lyoko warriors began to run down the vast swerving hallway. Until the came upon a fork in the road both leading deeper into the bowels of the pyramid where not even the swords' light reached this stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Which way is it Yugi" asked Ulrich as they peered down the dark passages

"It's the right passage" said Yami sensing the shadow magic pulsing from the portal farther into the bowels of the pyramid.

They quickly descended the stairs as the swords fell. Bathing them all in complete darkness as they descended the fumbling of monsters became a muffled thud. They soon found themselves in a chamber where upon entry torches along the walls sprang to life with digital fire.

"There's the portal lets go" said Odd pointing towards a swirling whirlpool of purple and black.

"Wait guys think that portal takes you to a unknown place where many dangers are obviously present are you sure you want to go?" asked Yugi

"Yes Yugi is right it is our duty to rid this world of the millennium puzzle's influence not yours." Said Yami as he turned to face them all

"No comment on all this Einstein?" asked Odd

"No I'm not saying they are right, but it is your choice to go" said Jeremy

"Well I'm going" said Ulrich as he walked over to Yami and Yugi then turned to face the rest of the group.

"Count me in" said Yumi as she too joined the others

"I'm going as well" said Aelita as she walked over to the others standing on the precipice of the portal.

"Then count me in" said Odd as he too stepped forward with the others

"Are you all sure of your choices, and your selves" asked Yami who in response got a collective head nod.

"Then let's stop XANA" said Yugi

After this they all turned around then bathed in the purple glow of the portal took one step forward and fell into what looked to be a never ending abyss. All ready for the fight to come, and each with the will to return once this was done.

**Yet again I'm sorry for the wait it really was too long, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Yamitiger signing off.**


End file.
